Interlude: À l'aube d'une nouvelle Eire
by Volazurys
Summary: Eranel fut la douzième Impératrice, qui régna sur le monde d'Eire. Considérée tour à tour comme féroce et bienveillante, elle hante la mémoire de Larxene, dont le caractère et le comportement peuvent parfaitement s'expliquer...
1. Partie 1

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**La voici, la voilà, la fic sur le passé de Larxene en tant qu'humaine. Souvenez-vous, j'en avais fait de même pour Demyx ("Interlude: Il était une voix et une mélodie"), et pour Marluxia ("Interlude: honneur et oubli"). De plus, nous restons sur le monde d'Eire, et vous aurez des explications et références supplémentaires sur ces fameux quatorze empereurs dont je parlais dans la fic sur Mérida. Voilà !**_

_**Bonne lecture :). Cette fic sera sans doute classée en M d'ici le troisième et dernier chapitre, par contre...**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney, ni de Pixar ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

À l'aube d'une nouvelle Eire

_(...)_

_Partie 1 :_

_Le cœur est une chose mystérieuse_

_(...)_

Le Manoir Oblivion, bâtisse imposante qui malgré son nom et sa fonction, possédait une immense mémoire et des souvenirs que personne ou presque ne pouvait connaître, somnolait comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait entre ses murs, et ce à divers niveaux. Pour l'heure, c'était au treizième étage.

Larxène fixa Naminé avec une dernière expression de dédain, puis sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre pour y faire crépiter quelques éclairs. Sa moue méprisante refusait de quitter son visage marqué par une jeunesse étonnante, qui était loin d'être due à un heureux hasard ou à des circonstances génétiques favorables.

Cette petite idiote l'avait plus qu'agacée avec ses airs de fille effarouchée. Une Simili qui manifeste des sentiments... On aura tout vu ! Saïx ne manquerait pas de se moquer d'elle s'il l'apprenait ! À moins qu'il ne le sache déjà... Larxène ne lisait pas dans ses pensées et le fréquentait très peu, après tout. Il ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

Naminé l'exaspérait plus que tout, parce qu'elle était totalement son contraire : une jeune fille perdue, rêveuse, qui désirait se faire sauver et aimer par un prince charmant... Larxène renifla, mais porta la main à sa poitrine, là où gisait un cœur absent. Un cœur qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas retrouver.

D'elles-même, ses pensées dérivèrent vers d'autres, qui appartenaient à une femme qui lui ressemblait en tout point, même au niveau du caractère bien qu'il fût plus doux à l'origine et dénué de sadisme. Une femme qui persistait à se refléter parfois à la place de sa silhouette, dans la glace, quand elle s'y regardait...

La Nymphe furieuse grinça des dents, posa ses mains sur un des murs et lâcha un cri silencieux pendant que l'électricité se déchaînait la surface lisse et blanche. Le passé... elle devait le faire taire à tout prix ! Il n'avait plus le droit de venir la souiller, elle, la Simili qui n'éprouvait rien, qui n'avait pas de cœur !

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne fût enfin calmée. Les traits de son visage reprirent leur fixité naturelle, et son front se lissa. Ses yeux exprimaient à nouveau une froideur qui contrastait avec sa personnalité sadique. Il était toujours difficile d'affronter ces moments de solitude que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Pourtant, Larxène travaillait en ce sens depuis sa renaissance...

N'avait-elle pas assez souffert dans sa vie d'humaine pour que cela ne se répercute pas sur son existence de Simili – si on pouvait parler d'existence pour un être qui n'était pas censé en avoir – ? Ne devrait-elle rien ressentir, surtout, de par sa nature ? N'avait-elle pas eu son lot d'horreurs ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de renifler, puis de lâcher :

- Tsss...

Les traits durs, elle s'écarta du mur, puis poursuivit sa route pour rejoindre Marluxia. Ce Manoir lui sortait par les yeux, mais c'était le seul endroit où pour l'instant, elle était sûre d'être en sécurité. Elle ferait en sorte d'éliminer tous ceux qui se trouveraient en travers de son chemin. Rien ne l'intéressait plus que le pouvoir, tout comme Marluxia... et aussi oublier.

Le cœur... Pauvre petite chose inutile.

Lorsque la Simili entra dans leur salle de réunion, à elle, Axel et Marluxia, elle balaya d'un revers de kunaï ses préoccupations. Elle fixa les deux Simili avec sa moue méprisante de tous les jours, puis leur sourit comme si une idée particulièrement savoureuse lui avait traversé l'esprit. Le plan fonctionnait plus que bien, ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher.

X

XXX

X

Des milliers d'années auparavant, dans un monde qui avait gardé sa jeunesse malgré ce qu'il avait traversé, l'aube achevait sa floraison tranquillement; Eire s'éveillait en douceur sous ses jupons magnifiés par les rayons d'un soleil timide. Elle s'étirait, la belle, toute en rondeurs et en verdures, malgré ses tranchants secrets.

Qui aurait pu croire une chose pareille, alors que ce monde était sous la tyrannie d'une dynastie qui régnait depuis des siècles et que les ténèbres condamnaient certains endroits ? Qui aurait pu penser que sous ses dehors paisibles, se cachait un dedans parfois confondu avec le capharnaüm de la Création ?

La forêt dégageait une aura de paix et de calme, malgré la scène qui se jouait dans l'une de ses clairières vastes et ensoleillées. Un sourire ironique fleurit sur les lèvres minces de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle releva du bout d'une arme étrange le menton de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Il s'y épanouit sans aucune gêne.

Autour d'eux, pas un seul bruit diurne malgré la présence d'un kelpie (1) qui passait par là et qui cherchait un étang pour se nourrir d'algues. Sans demander son reste, il ne s'attarda pas davantage, même si le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui titillait assez bien sa curiosité qui n'était plus à prouver à quiconque.

Il s'était éloigné de la mer d'où il venait à l'origine afin de voyager un peu, et son apparence quasiment humaine le lui permettait, malgré sa crinière de cheval qu'il dissimulait sous un capuchon. Avec de l'expérience, il avait appris les ruses des hommes pour se cacher. Ses semblables n'approuvaient pas forcément ses risques, mais ils ne montraient aucune hostilité envers lui et ne cherchaient pas à le chasser. Bien sûr, cela lui allait.

C'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu autour des deux humains, comme si l'un attendait quelque chose de l'autre, qui s'amusait à faire durer l'instant. Les yeux verts de l'homme plongeaient sans mal dans ceux azurés, presque turquoise, de cette femme à l'aura puissante. Elle ne tenait pas une cravache, mais une Keyblade entre ses mains fines et recouvertes par des gants qui formaient des entrelacs rouges jusqu'à ses coudes.

L'arme luisait sous un soleil de plus en plus hardi. Il ne pleuvrait pas aujourd'hui. Des feuilles de chêne parcouraient la garde et se transformaient en un éclair arborescent, qui crépitait de temps à autre.

Les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune femme, aussi fins que du lin, tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches fines et étroites. Elle éclata d'un rire assez aigu et pencha la tête sur le côté, tandis que le bout de sa Keyblade remontait à la tempe gauche de l'homme et relevait une de ses mèches aile-de-corbeau :

- C'est toi Adamair, le fils du grand Fern ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et préféra continuer à la défier du regard. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire à nouveau. Elle finit par désinvoquer son arme, puis par s'agenouiller devant lui en prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur sa cape émeraude en cuir souple. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse couvert d'une cotte de mailles.

- Que caches-tu derrière ce bel attirail, hm ?

Une de ses paumes descendit un peu plus bas sous les yeux fascinés et un peu étonnés du jeune homme. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit convoité et qu'elle le caressa doucement à travers le tissu. Une étincelle s'alluma dans leurs yeux. Il chercha à se débattre dans un premier temps, mais la jeune femme éclata de rire et serra sa « prise » en chuchotant :

- Non, non, non...

Adamair fit la grimace lorsqu'elle y enfonça ses ongles, mais cela ne dura que jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de bouger. Elle reprit alors ses caresses, sans pour autant aller plus loin, comme si elle attendait le déclic. Au bout d'un moment, d'une voix rauque, il osa lui dire :

- Est-ce vraiment l'endroit pour...

- Silence, lui ordonna-t-elle, en commençant à délacer son corsage en velours d'une couleur vert d'eau.

Elle eut tôt fait de le chevaucher ensuite, le regard empli d'un désir qu'elle cachait si bien quelques minutes auparavant, puis de lui faire poser ses mains sur la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon noir. Elle se lécha les lèvres comme si elle envisageait de déguster un fruit bien mûr et se pencha vers son oreille pour lui susurrer :

- Montre-moi que tu es un homme. Moi, Flidais, te l'ordonne sans sommation.

Adamair eut un sursaut de stupéfaction. Flidais, une des plus grandes guerrières de la Keyblade, comme le fut son père Fern, ainsi que les autres empereurs et impératrices avant lui ? Celle que les habitants d'Eire assimilaient à une déesse locale, celle des bois et des animaux sauvages ? Devant son hébétude, la fameuse Flidais l'aida un peu dans sa tâche en ajoutant :

- Mais je préfère que tu m'appelles Eranel, qui est mon vrai prénom.

Adamair finit par enlacer la taille de la jeune femme et par laisser parler son corps. Le naturel tranquille dont il croyait être doté s'était métamorphosé en un volcan, à défaut d'autre comparaison, et les atouts de sa partenaire avaient fini par venir à bout de ses réserves. Celle-ci fut plaquée sur le sol au bout d'un certain temps et, surprise, elle le laissa prendre possession de son être comme jamais aucun homme ne l'avait fait.

X

XXX

X

Une semaine s'écoula comme une pelote de fil que Mère Nature aurait laissé rouler par mégarde. Plusieurs événements notoires se déroulèrent de la même manière, mais aucun ne fut assez important. Même une tuerie n'avait pas marqué les mémoires, habituées à ces dernières depuis tant de temps...

Eranel s'éveilla dans les bras du jeune futur empereur qui dormait encore. Leurs corps entremêlés avaient de nouveau apaisé leurs appétits durant cette nuit, pendant que le roi Fern réduisait à feu et à sang un village proche de la forteresse dans laquelle les autres empereurs et impératrices vivaient avant lui. Personne n'en faisait étalage, même les serviteurs qui habitaient le château et avaient confié leurs vies entre les mains des empereurs se taisaient à ce sujet.

La raison de cette répression était simple : des rebelles, dont un semblait doué d'une magie puissante, cherchaient à mettre fin aux agissements de la dynastie. Adamair était bercé depuis sa naissance dans ce climat et se pensait élu. Lui aussi estimait que tous ces événements étaient normaux, que le Kingdom Hearts leur faisait passer toutes ces épreuves pour une bonne raison.

Eranel avait choisi d'aller sur Eire afin de le rencontrer. La guerre des Keyblades continuait de faire des ravages, et elle en avait eu assez malgré ses grandes capacités. Elle préférait gérer un monde, le modeler à sa façon, et trouver le futur empereur pour s'allier avec lui semblait être une bonne solution.

Elle soupira et laissa ses doigts courir sur l'épaule du jeune promis. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi bien auprès d'un homme. Il fallait l'avouer, Eranel était loin d'être pure et chaste, et des expériences, elle en avait connu malgré son jeune âge. Elle s'était délectée de bien des plaisirs, même les plus osés.

Pour l'heure, elle n'y songeait plus et se rendait compte qu'elle s'attachait à Adamair, et pas seulement parce qu'il lui faisait l'amour divinement. Il semblait vraiment être capable de parler à son corps et de l'honorer à sa juste valeur, sans seulement évoquer ses fantasmes tatoués presque sur la chair.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis laissa ses pensées dériver vers un sujet bien plus sérieux. Sa place sur Eire, aux côtés d'Adamair. Le devenir de la dynastie, ses buts. Eranel trouvait tellement dommage que les choses se passent mal, même si elle prenait plaisir à faire la guerre. Elle ne voyait absolument pas où se situait le mal.

Pour les habitants d'Eire, les empereurs étaient des tyrans qui cherchaient à les détruire petit à petit et à les réduire en esclavage. Ils ignoraient leur nature de guerriers de la Keyblade, de même que leur influence dans la Grande Guerre dont ils n'entendaient même pas parler. Eire avait vraiment été isolée de tout... et la dynastie avait tout fait pour.

À son tour, Eranel se laissait dévorer par le pouvoir tout comme Adamair, qui aidait parfois son père dans certaines affaires. Pourtant, tout comme les autres empereurs et impératrices, les deux amants n'avaient pas un mauvais fond. Ils avaient juste laissé leur potentiel d'Élu de la Keyblade leur monter à la tête...

À sa façon, Adamair permettait aux habitants de ce monde d'avoir une évolution favorable, même si beaucoup de guerres sanglantes et de massacres devaient modérer les ardeurs de ce peuple qui continuait à quémander sa liberté malgré tout. Eranel, elle, se chargerait de veiller à ce que personne ne dégrade les forêts d'Eire, dont elle était tombée amoureuse malgré sa soif de sang. Pour elles, aucun homme ne devait y mettre les pieds sous peine de la souiller.

La jeune femme soupira et se colla davantage contre son amant toujours endormi. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'elle désirait, c'était un moment d'apaisement contre celui que son cœur avait élu.

X

XXX

X

Le kelpie goûta l'air du bout de sa langue. Quel endroit étrange ! Il s'en était approché à cause de l'atmosphère un peu humide, mais aussi de cette once de magie qui y était plus dense que partout ailleurs. En tant que serviteur de cette dernière, il ne pouvait qu'y être sensible, même si elle lui était bizarre. Elle lui paraissait désagréable aussi, s'il cherchait à un peu mieux la décrypter... à la comprendre pour ce qu'elle était.

Soudain, le kelpie recula comme si une araignée d'eau l'avait piqué. Il poussa un hennissement, puis réussit à s'enfuir avant qu'Eranel ne parvienne jusqu'à lui. Ah, qu'il détestait se faire surprendre ! Il n'aurait pas dû s'attarder auprès de cette rivière ! Ses frères et sœurs l'attendaient, et lui, que faisait-il ? Il traînait dans un environnement qui n'était pas adapté pour lui !

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était trop tard pour rattraper la créature. Dommage, elle lui aurait permis de guérir un arbre pas loin d'ici, grâce à l'eau qu'il contenait dans une partie de son corps. Une eau miraculeuse qui régénérait, disait-on. En échange, elle l'aurait relâché et ne lui aurait causé aucun mal.

Eranel plissa les yeux, puis secoua la tête. Elle chassait très peu les animaux, à vrai dire. Ses tueries, elle les réservait aux êtres humains. Elle les supportait de moins en moins, sauf son Adamair, qui même s'il ne partageait pas toujours son avis, semblait être fait du même bois qu'elle. Il régnerait et ferait un excellent empereur, elle en était persuadée. Après, peut-être que son objectivité pouvait être remise en cause parce qu'elle s'attachait de plus en plus au jeune homme.

Songeuse, Eranel quitta la clairière non sans avoir jeté un vague coup d'œil aux onze dolmens qui formaient un cercle presque parfait. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Clairement, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'abhorrait même, et si elle l'avait pu, alors elle l'aurait exorcisé.

Le sorcier qui veillait sur la dynastie, Mathgen, enfermait l'âme des empereurs et des impératrices mourants dans cette pierre muette, dure et froide, mais l'idée ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune femme. Malgré tout, si elle devenait impératrice, elle devrait s'y soumettre. C'était vital pour leur idéal.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à patrouiller dans la forêt et à veiller à ce qu'aucun intrus ne s'y cache. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle tomba sur deux rebelles, qu'elle prit plaisir à torturer en leur jetant des sorts de foudre, tout en leur arrachant les réponses qu'elle attendait.

Ils fomentaient un plan pour assassiner le père d'Adamair, chose qu'il fallait empêcher tant que Mathgen n'avait pas terminé de confectionner le sort qui scellerait son âme dans le prochain menhir ! Cependant, le second homme, alors qu'elle achevait de lui ôter la vie en ricanant doucement, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait craché au visage en susurrant :

- La putain que tu es va bientôt couiner.

Révoltée par ses insultes, Eranel lui avait tranché la gorge, puis s'était acharnée sur son cadavre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus à un homme. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout, c'était d'être traitée de putain ! Elle ne vendait jamais son corps, même si elle s'était amusée de nombreuses fois avant de rencontrer Adamair !

Le crépuscule avala ses pas lorsqu'elle rentra enfin au château pour prendre un bain chaud. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Adamair et elle pourraient le partager dans ses appartements privés. Tout dépendait si son père, l'empereur Fern, avait besoin de lui.

* * *

(1) Le kelpie (« cheval ondin ») est une créature équine et aquatique du folklore gaélique. Normalement, il vit en troupeau près des étendues d'eau. Il s'agit d'un humain bipède de la taille d'un étalon. Du cheval, il a la tête, la crinière et les membres inférieurs. Cependant, le kelpie peut aussi avoir une apparence complètement humaine ou complètement chevaline. Parfois, il est aussi décrit avec la queue d'un poisson ou des nageoires. Les kelpies fabriqueraient les coquillages que l'on retrouve sur le sable des plages. Il serait possible de les apprivoiser en leur passant un licol en écorce de bouleau que l'on retirerait seulement loin de toute étendue d'eau. Au contraire de l'each uisge, une autre créature folklorique, les kelpies se nourriraient d'algues et non de chair humaine.


	2. Partie 2

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Après un moment d'absence, me revoilà... Voici la suite de cette fic. Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à vous tenir au courant de mon projet sur les héroïnes de Kingdom Hearts en consultant et mon profil, et mon blog dont l'adresse s'y trouve.**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_(...)_

_Partie 2 :_

_L'ennui, une porte ouverte sur le passé_

_(...)_

Le Manoir Oblivion luisait faiblement dans les ténèbres environnantes du monde où ses fondations avaient été posées des millénaires auparavant. En ses entrailles, quelques échos de voix ou de pas rompaient le silence pesant et glacial des lieux, même si ce n'était pas souvent. Les Simili avaient pour l'habitude d'être très silencieux et peu présents.

Ils n'aimaient pas cet endroit, du moins s'ils avaient eu un cœur, cette affirmation aurait été on ne peut plus juste. Pour l'heure, deux d'entre eux parlaient à voix basse, mais le ton montait très vite, surtout à cause de Marluxia.

- Encore plongée dans le passé ?

Larxène se raidit imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire ces mots, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans l'un des couloirs du Manoir Oblivion. Le Simili s'arrêta à son tour et la fixa. Il semblait attendre sa réponse.

- Ou alors, est-ce que tu t'ennuies, comme tu te plais souvent à le dire ?

Agacée par sa curiosité, elle lui rétorqua seulement :

- Non, je réfléchis.

- Pour quelqu'un qui réfléchit, tu es bien soucieuse, fit-il, amusé.

- Peuh !

Larxène eut un reniflement de dépit, puis éclata de rire.

- Soucieuse ? Je n'ai pas de cœur, comment est-ce que je le pourrais ?

L'Assassin Sublime haussa les épaules, mais il continuait de sourire sans plus se soucier des états d'âme de la Nymphe Sauvage. Elle se sentit obligée de s'arrêter, de se tourner vers lui, puis de mettre les poings sur les hanches en le foudroyant du regard – sans mauvais jeux de mots. Elle articula lentement :

- Écoute. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries. Je n'ai pas accepté de te suivre dans tes projets pour qu'on parle de mon cœur ou de mon passé.

Marluxia leva un sourcil. Larxène crut bon d'ajouter avec un ton un peu plus virulent :

- Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oh, tout doux ma belle, lui dit-il, en arborant une mine faussement attristée. Pas besoin de prendre ces grands airs-là.

- Je ne suis pas ta belle, ni celle de personne. Je ne fais que te prévenir, Marluxia, grinça-t-elle avant de lui exhiber un de ses sourires habituels, flippants à souhait, même pour lui.

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules. Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, mais il en savait bien assez pour s'arrêter avant qu'elle ne devienne hystérique. Parfois, elle lui faisait penser à une petite fille, même lorsqu'elle parlait. En remarquant cette attitude nonchalante de la part de l'Assassin Sublime, elle retint à temps un soupir ironique, puis lui lança :

- Maintenant, allons-y, notre jouet nous attend.

- Il est sans doute au deuxième niveau, encore en train de perdre sa mémoire grâce à la petite Naminé.

Larxène ne répondit pas. Sora avait de la chance, lui. Ses souvenirs lui étaient arrachés, les bons comme les mauvais. Si seulement il pouvait en être de même avec elle... Discrètement, elle serra les poings jusqu'à s'en écorcher les paumes. Kingdom Hearts, qu'elle aimerait tout oublier ! Malheureusement, le Manoir ne lui faisait rien. Un Simili n'a pas d'existence, donc pas de souvenirs à léguer à proprement parler.

Elle ne fit plus attention à Marluxia, qui garda ses réflexions pour lui, puis se dirigea à grands pas vers l'escalier. Son « jouet » l'attendait, bien que ce dernier n'en eût pas encore conscience. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, de prouver qu'elle n'éprouvait plus rien... qu'elle était guérie, si un être qui n'était pas censé exister pouvait être blessé.

X

XXX

X

Eire, dans son ensemble, somnolait encore à l'aube... sauf le château où siégeaient la douzième impératrice et le treizième empereur – normalement, Adamair aurait dû se placer avant Eranel dans la succession, mais c'était lui qui avait décidé qu'il serait mieux qu'elle le devance au moins dans ce titre, même si cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose en soi.

Des cris de douleur et des voix éclataient dans le silence relatif des lieux, ainsi que des halètements. Plus on se rapprochait de leur origine, plus l'atmosphère s'appesantissait. Les voix – uniquement des femmes – alternaient entre le chuchotement, le ton normal et les hurlements d'une, qui était reconnaissable parmi toutes les autres.

- C'est bien... Allez-y, poussez !

Le visage couvert d'un mince filet de sueur, Eranel contenait ses râles du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Sa fierté et sa force avaient disparu pour l'heure, évincées par les douleurs de l'enfantement. Son assurance, jetée aux oubliettes depuis belle lurette ! Les seules choses qui subsistaient, elle les considérait comme étant des faiblesses : la peur, la souffrance, la fragilité.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela pouvait faire aussi mal ! Bien sûr, elle avait toujours dit que lorsqu'elle concevrait un enfant, ce serait avec un père qui le mériterait. Un père qu'elle pourrait vraiment aimer. Kingdom Hearts, elle ne regrettait pas de s'être tenue à cette décision ! Si elle avait dû avoir un marmot d'une histoire d'un soir, elle aurait maudit le géniteur jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Le ventre tendu et agité de mouvements internes, le corps couché sur une paillasse propre, elle haletait entre les mains des sages-femmes qui cherchaient à la détendre à tout prix et lui donnaient des conseils pour souffrir le moins possible. Eranel s'efforçait d'écouter, mais la douleur prenait le pas sur le reste. Heureusement qu'Adamair n'était pas là pour la voir ainsi !

Le travail dura en tout et pour tout six heures, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix aigüe et forte supplante le dernier hurlement de la Maîtresse de la Keyblade. Un petit corps rouge, déjà pourvu d'une toison blonde, gigotait et braillait dans les mains de la sage-femme la plus jeune du groupe. Rayonnante, celle-ci le mit sur le ventre de sa mère, qui reprenait sa respiration.

- Impératrice... c'est un garçon.

Le cordon ombilical reliait encore ces deux êtres, dont les yeux se croisèrent. Eranel tendit des bras tremblants, le saisit doucement... et eut un sourire empreint d'un amour qu'aucune mère n'aurait renié. En quelques secondes, son visage épuisé s'était métamorphosé... et surtout, la femme guerrière et sadique à ses heures avait laissé place à une mère pétrie de tendresse.

La voix un peu rauque, elle lui murmura :

- Bonjour... Nia.

À ces mots, le bébé calma ses pleurs petit à petit. Eranel eut à peine conscience que l'on coupait le cordon ombilical, qu'on la débarrassait du placenta et qu'on la lavait, ainsi que l'enfant. Elle était dans une allégresse telle que rien n'aurait pu l'assombrir. Être mère, cela dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait cru s'imaginer.

X

XXX

X

Un hennissement moqueur rompit la monotonie des chants de la rivière, à quelques pas d'une plaine grisâtre, désolée. Le kelpie recula prudemment, fixa l'each uisge (1), dont l'aura maléfique contaminait les lieux. Une odeur de sang frais chatouillait leurs narines. Il venait de se nourrir goulûment de chair humaine.

L'être éclata de nouveau de rire, qui se traduisit dans le langage équin. Le kelpie secoua la tête, puis lui tourna le dos sans demander son reste. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver la demoiselle que cet être avait entraînée au fond des eaux sous la forme d'un jeune homme séduisant. Celle-ci aurait pourtant dû se méfier, car les cheveux de l'each uisge étaient tressés avec des élodées à ce moment-là... Ah, il détestait ces créatures !

Il n'était plus très loin de sa destination, désormais. Seulement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gagner la grande forêt qui l'attendait au-delà de la plaine, un fragment de foudre tomba juste à côté de lui. Un autre éclair effraya également l'each uisge, qui prit l'apparence d'un cheval noir et blanc furieux. Un éclat de rire féminin et amusé leur répondit.

- Eh bien, eh bien... Deux pour le prix d'un ! Depuis le temps que je cherche des êtres comme vous...

Eranel se trouvait dans un chariot tiré par deux chevaux un peu nerveux, bien qu'ils sussent qu'ils étaient protégés par les sorts de leur maîtresse. Elle portait Nia avec un bras, et de l'autre tendait sa Keyblade vers les deux créatures. Le bébé devait avoir tout au plus trois mois et se reposait. Sa mère restait incorrigible pour ce qui était de continuer à assurer ses fonctions sur Eire, même avec un nourrisson !

Le kelpie, résigné, s'avança vers elle et la fixa du regard. L'each uisge n'osa pas bouger, par contre. Son poil luisant frémissait sous le léger vent qui venait de se lever. D'une voix interrogative, Eranel leur dit :

- Vous vous demandez pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous, hm ?

Elle tendit sa Keyblade vers la créature maléfique, retroussa les lèvres, puis avisa la bride noire comme la nuit qu'il portait autour du cou. Il devint nerveux et piaffa, mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait se soustraire au regard d'Eranel ! Nia somnolait toujours, la tête contre son sein gauche. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de la guerrière, qui lui dit :

- Si je l'attrape, tu deviendras mon esclave. Tu seras inoffensif, et tu pourras m'aider à patrouiller dans la forêt pour y traquer ceux qui oseront la profaner.

L'each uisge sembla ne pas être d'accord avec elle, parce qu'il chercha à se dérober à son emprise en se retournant vivement pour fuir. Amusée, la guerrière lui jeta un sort d'entrave, ce qui le fit hennir de colère et de peur. Ses pattes se retrouvaient liées ensemble ! Il tomba sur le flanc, haletant et affolé.

Silencieux, le kelpie ne bougea pas. Pourtant, il aurait pu, Eranel ne se concentrait pas sur lui. La jeune femme siffla, puis s'approcha de la créature maléfique. D'un geste agile, elle attrapa la bride et la serra un peu. Un hurlement, mélange de hennissement et d'un autre cri animal indéfinissable, franchit la gorge du cheval noir et blanc, qui ne put que se soumettre.

Lentement, elle le fit se remettre debout après l'avoir libéré des entraves. Il trottina jusqu'au chariot, puis Eranel l'attacha en tête de son attelage. Les autres chevaux ne contestèrent pas, trop effrayés par l'each uisge, malgré qu'il fût devenu inoffensif. Par contre, lors des prochaines patrouilles de la guerrière, il serait le seul à tirer le chariot désormais.

Nia n'avait manifesté aucune réaction malgré l'agitation. Eranel le portait fermement, et surtout, des linges assemblés savamment autour de son corps soutenaient le petit corps. Elle claqua la langue de satisfaction, puis se tourna vers le kelpie. D'une voix conciliante, elle lui dit :

- Toi, j'ai besoin de ton eau. Je ne te veux aucun mal, mais sache que pour le bien des végétaux dont je suis la gardienne, je n'hésiterai pas à te l'arracher.

La créature se raidit. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard bleu. Oh, alors ce n'était que pour cela qu'elle le pourchassait ? Dans ce cas... Lentement, il s'avança vers elle pour lui signifier qu'il acceptait. Eranel eut un sourire, puis lui fit signe d'approcher plus près d'elle.

X

XXX

X

Larxène se frotta les tempes avec lassitude. Elle se retint à temps de pousser un cri de rage et de frustration, ce qui aurait complètement mis à mal sa réputation de Simili. Elle en avait assez de ces vagues de souvenirs qui la parasitaient ! Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à faire l'impasse dessus, pourquoi ? Chaque jour était prétexte à une résurgence de souvenirs, de sensations qu'elle aurait tant voulu jeter aux oubliettes ! Un cœur, c'était censé être le réceptacle de tout sentiment... alors pourquoi continuait-elle de les éprouver ?

C'était une Simili désormais, plus une humaine ! Larxène siffla de nouveau de colère, abattit son poing sur la rambarde sans plus de cérémonie. Théoriquement, elle ne devrait même plus être capable de...

- Ah ! Te voilà. Je te cherchais pour... Larxène ?

Celle-ci ne se tourna pas vers celui qui venait de la héler. Perplexe, ce dernier s'approcha et se plaça à côté d'elle. Il n'en fit pas plus afin de ne pas se recevoir un kunaï. Un long silence s'établit entre eux avant qu'il n'ose lui demander à nouveau :

- Hey, la Sadique, tu viens ?

- Deux minutes, Axel.

Il leva un sourcil. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. D'habitude, elle l'appelait par son prénom en ajoutant un surnom ridicule derrière, ou elle le prononçait avec un sarcasme qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement malgré sa nature de Simili. Et encore, par rapport aux autres, elle l'estimait bien ! Il se retourna, appuya son dos contre la rambarde et croisa les bras en baissant la tête.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La Nymphe sauvage ne répondit pas. Par contre, malgré sa position, Axel vit ses mains serrer la rambarde du balcon sur lequel elle se tenait – Oblivion en possédait partout sur l'une de ses façades extérieures –, à tel point que ses phalanges blanchissaient. Si elle en avait eu la force, alors elle l'aurait brisé sans problème. Lorsqu'elle lui parla, il dissimula cette espèce de surprise qu'il parvenait encore à éprouver :

- Le passé. Même quand t'as pas de cœur, il vient te pourrir.

La Rafale Dansante frotta ses cheveux d'une main tout en cherchant le sens de ses paroles. Il ne voyait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir... à moins qu'elle ne lui parle de son vécu d'humaine, ce qui était assez étonnant. Il préféra ne rien dire et lui répondit à demi-mot, comme elle l'avait fait à l'instant :

- Ça arrive surtout quand tu n'as plus rien à faire.

Larxène se tourna vers lui. Son expression songeuse le choqua un peu, mais il n'en montra rien.

- Tuer l'ennui...

- Oui. Alors je sais, tu vas me dire que moi je suis feignant, que je n'aime pas travailler. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

- C'est plus Numéro VIII qui est comme ça, renifla-t-elle.

- Hm...

Axel se tourna de nouveau vers le balcon, fixa son attention sur un point précis de l'horizon, même s'il n'y avait rien à voir. Demyx... Larxène ne le supportait pas – enfin, moins que les autres membres. Chaque Simili avait eu un passé humain assez violent, et pourtant, Demyx se comportait comme un gamin. Même Roxas, qui au départ était un véritable légume, montrait plus de maturité que lui !

Elle lâcha un soupir, puis se redressa brutalement. Son regard avait retrouvé un peu de vie. Elle croisa les bras, sembla réfléchir en silence même si elle ne faisait que donner le change. Au sein de son être, c'était toujours autant le bordel.

- Bon, et si on allait s'occuper de Naminé ? C'est notre tour, je crois.

À voix basse, elle rajouta plus pour elle-même qu'à l'intention d'Axel :

- Je ne peux plus me voir ce Manoir en peinture. Vivement que Marluxia parvienne à ses fins.

Elle était bien consciente qu'Axel, vis-à-vis d'eux, n'était pas clair. Un jour où l'autre, il retournerait sa veste. Néanmoins, elle le testait en faisant mine d'accepter qu'il participe au plan. Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais il ne resta pas longtemps lorsqu'un autre souvenir lui vint en mémoire. Cette situation, elle l'avait déjà vécue... et elle s'était très mal terminée.

Elle secoua la tête violemment, ce qu'eut le temps de voir Axel – qui leva de nouveau un sourcil –, puis partit sans faire attention à lui.

X

XXX

X

- Eranel.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Adamair, dont le front était barré par un pli soucieux qui ne lui plut guère. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cet air-là. Ces temps-ci, son visage l'arborait de plus en plus souvent... trop à son goût. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Nia, qui avait désormais trois ans – le temps passait si vite ! –, puis lâcha à voix basse :

- Je t'écoute.

- Les ténèbres sont de plus en plus présentes aux portes du royaume et attaquent la lumière. Personnellement, je pense que nous sommes un peu responsables de ce... déséquilibre, même si j'aurais voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Les ténèbres ne sont pas mauvaises en soi...

Il se massa les tempes, soupira d'un air las, puis s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils de leur petit salon. Eranel ne bougea pas, resta silencieuse. Un craquement se fit entendre, provenant de la bûche consumée par des flammes gourmandes, de la cheminée. Puis un autre l'accompagna, et un autre encore. Adamair renchérit :

- Finalement, nous sommes peut-être en train de détruire Eire... mais j'ai tellement envie de croire que non ! Ah, il y a des fois où j'aurais voulu ne pas être choisi par Kingdom Hearts.

- C'est ce que je me dis aussi, lui dit-elle doucement.

Adamair leva vers son épouse un regard perplexe. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et lâcha :

- Ça ne se voit peut-être pas, mais je préfère la nature aux hommes. Oui, j'ai un côté cruel, j'aime tuer, faire la guerre... mais je crois que ça ne me satisfait pas. Je crois aussi que je m'en suis lassée.

- Et l'amour ?

Eranel perçut la pointe d'humour dans sa phrase, mais aussi la tendresse. Elle eut un sourire amusé, puis désigna Nia d'un geste discret :

- Pas devant les enfants, voyons.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit de répréhensible ! la taquina-t-il, l'œil brillant, avant de reprendre son sérieux et de paraître plus vieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Eranel, la prochaine révolte risque de nous coûter cher.

- J'en suis consciente... mais que pouvons-nous y faire ?

Adamair ne répondit pas à cette question. La jeune guerrière entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

- Ils me considèrent de moins en moins comme bienveillante. Ils ne m'appellent plus Flidais, mais la sauvage... Je ne suis pas vexée, mais inquiète.

- Les temps et les mœurs ne vont pas en s'arrangeant.

Eranel acquiesça machinalement. Dernièrement, elle avait tué un couple parce qu'ils avaient osé s'attaquer à elle. Leurs deux enfants lui avaient témoigné une haine qui l'avait fait frissonner même si elle leur avait laissé la vie sauve. Elle pouvait comprendre leur réaction, mais quelque part... elle avait eu mal. Et si Nia lui faisait la même chose, un jour, comment réagirait-elle ?

Loin de se douter des préoccupations de son épouse, Adamair resta plongé dans les siennes jusqu'à ce que l'enfant lui tire le bas d'une de ses chausses et ne lui demande de jouer à l'ours avec lui. L'animal était devenu depuis quelques générations une incarnation de courage, mais aussi un symbole d'identité, que ce fût pour les habitants d'Eire ou la dynastie. Il représentait la force et le pouvoir temporel, bien que la population ne saisisse pas tellement cette dernière dimension. En tout cas, c'était bien la seule chose en commun qui les reliait encore.

Lorsqu'elle patrouillait dans les forêts du royaume, Flidais croisait souvent des ours, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher d'elle. Malgré tout, elle sentait en eux le poids futur d'une force qu'Eire se chargerait d'écrire. Cette sorte de prémonition lui inspirait une certaine crainte, parce que cet « après » risquait d'évincer la dynastie des empereurs.

À de nombreuses reprises, aussi, elle avait croisé le chemin de plusieurs lueurs bleues, qui paraissaient douées d'une vie propre. Les habitants les nommaient « âmes-sans-corps », mais le cinquième empereur de la dynastie, Irél, avait fini par les surnommer « feu-follet », parce qu'ils ressemblaient à de petites flammes en suspension dans les airs, un peu fous.

Eranel s'agenouilla vers Nia et décida de chasser ses pensées moroses en jouant avec lui. Ses figurines, certaines d'entre elles étant des ours, semblèrent la narguer.

* * *

(1) Each uisge : cheval d'eau en gaélique écossais. C'est un esprit maléfique écossais de la mer et des lochs. Il peut prendre l'apparence d'un cheval, d'un poney, ou d'un homme. La seule manière de contraindre un each uisge à obéir – et par là même à le rendre inoffensif – est de voler la bride, généralement noire, qu'il porte. Mais le sort veut que quelqu'un, souvent l'enfant de celui qui a capturé le cheval, rende sans le vouloir cette bride à l'each uisge, entraînant une vengeance immédiate


End file.
